


Thank You

by nekluvshp



Series: One-Shots/Short Stories [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oral, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekluvshp/pseuds/nekluvshp
Summary: Draco feels the need to thank Harry for saving his life.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: One-Shots/Short Stories [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900927
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> So many stories I've been finishing. I guess I've got eight years of fics pent up inside me. Please enjoy.

Harry wiped his sweaty palms on his pajama pants as he made his way down the corridor. He checked the time before unfolding a piece of a parchment he was carrying and re-reading the short note.

Harry,

I’d like to talk to you tonight, alone, in the empty classroom in the Charms corridor. Midnight.

Ginny

After breaking up with her for her protection, Harry hadn’t been sure if she’d want to get back together. Now, with the possibility of rekindling their relationship so close, his heart was hammering in his chest.

When he reached the correct door, Harry hesitated, suddenly fearful that Ginny might want to tell him she lost her feelings for him in the time they were apart. Or maybe that she had stronger feelings for someone else now. The warm bubble of hope in his chest convinced him to turn the knob.

“Ginny?” The classroom was dark when he walked in. Harry was about to cast _lumos_ when the door suddenly slammed shut and locked behind him. He whirled around to face it, pulling out his wand as he did. A light came on behind him and he turned back, lighting his wand as he went.

“Malfoy?!” He exclaimed in shock. “What are you doing here? Where’s Ginny?”

Before replying, the blonde boy set his lit wand on a dust covered desk and raised his hands to chest level, showing Harry he wasn’t there to harm him. “She’s not coming.” He said at last. “I—”

“Where is she?!” Harry bellowed, now aiming his wand at the unarmed boy’s chest.

Draco dropped his arms in frustration. “Let me finish, Potter. She’s not coming because _I_ wrote that note.”

Harry dropped the parchment in disgust. He’d been dreamily reading it all day and it was from Malfoy! Why would he pretend to be Ginny?

“Wh… why?” The usual confidence and bluster that carried the youngest Malfoy seemed to disappear. Now Harry saw the same frightened kid that had been on the astronomy tower at the end of sixth year and in the Room of Requirement not six months ago.

A thick silence spread between them.

Finally, Draco took a deep breath and timidly replied, “You saved my life.”

Ever cautious, Harry lowered his wand a bit. “So, you ambush me?”

Gray eyes rolled in their sockets. “Potter, if this was an ambush, I think one of us would, at the very least, be unconscious by now.” Draco’s voice held its usual bite, but he wouldn’t look the other boy in the eye anymore. He started fidgeting as well.

“Then what do you want?” Harry asked, dropping his wand arm to his side.

Slowly, the blonde approached until he was entering Harry’s personal space. Even then, he didn’t stop and the green-eyed boy took a step back. But Draco kept getting closer and Harry had to keep backing up, until he found himself against a wall. When Draco finally stopped, their faces were mere inches apart.

Heart pounding in his chest, Harry held his breath, wondering what the hell Malfoy was up to. He noticed the other teen was anxiously chewing on his bottom lip before glancing up a bit to look him in the eye in an attempt to figure out what he was doing. There was nothing to see, except fear.

Softly, Harry asked, “What are you doing, Malfoy?”

There was a brief pause before Draco closed the space between them by bringing their lips together in a kiss. Harry stood there in stunned silence, trying to process what his school rival was doing to him. 

Meanwhile, the blonde teen was ravishing his unresponsive mouth. The one-sided kiss continued as Draco brought a hand down to cup the raven’s crotch. He couldn’t help but smile when he discovered that Harry was actually half hard already.

“Bloody hell, Malfoy!” Harry finally registered exactly what was going on and pushed the taller boy away as he spoke. “What, in Merlin’s name, _are_ you doing?”

The Slytherin completely ignore the other’s outburst and pulled Harry back into another kiss, trapping him against the wall again as he did so.

By the time Draco moved away, Harry could barely breathe. That seemed to be his goal because he smirked and dropped to his knees in front of the brunette boy and said, “I’m thanking you.”

Before the dark-haired teen could even protest, Draco had his pajama pants on the floor around his tan ankles. Draco was pleasantly surprised to find Harry wasn’t wearing underwear.

“Dra- Malfoy… are you-” Harry started, but was cut off when a hot, wet mouth descended upon his burgeoning flesh. “Holy! Fucking! Shit!”

Draco smirked around the hard cock in his mouth. He wanted to be Potter’s undoing.

“Dear _sweet_ Merlin.” Harry moaned as Draco worked his erection. “Oh, yes.”

Being the first time he’d been touched by another person, Harry was quickly nearing his release. His wand clattered to the floor and rolled away as his fingers dug into the cold stone behind him.

Draco tried to chuckle around his mouthful, sending pleasant vibrations up Harry’s body.

“Oh, my god. Malfoy… if you… don’t stop… I’m gonna…” Harry panted. But before he could finish warning the blonde of his impending orgasm, he felt it ripped from.

The slightly older teen drank Harry’s essence down greedily, almost as if he couldn’t get enough.

Harry stood against the wall on shaky legs as he struggled to get his breathing back to normal.

A moment later, he felt a warm splash on his bare feet. He glanced down and saw the other boy’s hand on his own cock, milking every last drop from it.

Draco stood on stiff knees, a smirk adorning his lips at the look on Harry’s face.

“What the bloody hell was that, Malfoy?” He asked in a tone not nearly as harsh as he wanted it to be.

The blonde bent down and pulled Harry’s pajamas back up before replying, “I told you, I was thanking you for saving my life.” He then retrieved his wand from the desk behind him.

Harry picked up his own wand and the pair made for the door together.

“Just… don’t do that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on facebook for updates here: https://www.facebook.com/natasha.kochis.3


End file.
